


Marry Me

by septicat



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: FLUFFFFFF, M/M, Marriage, Vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septicat/pseuds/septicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Do you, Mark Edward Fischbach, take Sean William McLoughlin to be your lawfully wedded husband?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> welllll someone on my tumblr wanted a fluff.  
> i had this prompt for a while, so i figured it was about time to do it.  
> i've obviously never been married, but hopefully this is okay.  
> much love <3

It was almost 2:15, and Mark could feel the nerves creeping up on him. He was starting to double check everything he was wearing: his boutonniere was on right, his bow-tie was perfectly in place, and his vest had been moved around and pulled down over and over again until it was precisely where he wanted it. His throat was getting dry, and he was completely incapable of sitting down. He was pacing the room like a mad man, and it wasn't until his brother came up to him and put his hand on his shoulder that he realized he was basically jogging.

All of his other friends were there in the room with him, a few of them buttoning up their jackets, the others sitting down waiting patiently. Dan adjusted his posture, and looked up at Mark.

“Are you sure you're okay, man? You're like, running laps over there.” Mark nodded and smiled.

“I'm just very, very nervous. What if I fuck this up?” Wade shook his head.

“You won't, man. Just be excited!”

“No, no, I'm beyond excited! It's just the nerves are getting the best of me, I guess.” Bob stood up, along with everyone else who was sitting in their chair as a knock at the door made Mark jump.

“Let's go,” Bob said excitedly. “It's time, man. I promise, marriage doesn't suck too bad.” Mark laughed and watched as his best men walked out the door, and with one more adjustment to his jacket, he followed behind them.

 

It was almost 2:30, and Mark was standing by himself in front of a giant group of friends and family. It was more people than he had remembered inviting, but he was okay with that. He knew and recognized nearly everyone there, except for a few of Jack's family that he hadn't had the chance to meet on their visit to Ireland. Music played softly as he watched his friends walk down the aisle toward him.

Having all men in a wedding party was obviously something strange for a lot of people, but the ones walking toward their best friend didn't care. The best part of having a mutual friend pool with the person you're marrying is that almost everybody was friends with everyone else. While you had a few pairs walking side by side, there were others who where a bit more eccentric with their trip to the front. (Dan and Arin had decided to split up; one on each side of the wedding, just so they could walk down the aisle arm in arm.) It was a happy moment, and nobody really expected it to be completely serious. This is how they all were, and it made Mark happiest to see all of his friends in one place.

Then everyone stood, and the music changed. Mark could feel his throat tighten, and his eyes didn't leave the giant double doors that felt like they were forever away. He saw the shimmer of his groom's mother's dress first, followed by her son. The man he was marrying. The man he was in love with.

He watched as Jack waltzed down the aisle with his mom on his arm, and their eyes never broke contact. Mark suddenly didn't care that he was surrounded by people, because he could feel the tears pricking at his eyes and there wasn't much he could do to stop the silent streams from falling. He was absolutely dumbfounded by the feeling in his entire body. Seeing Jack dressed in the suit and watching him walk to _him_ was such an overwhelming feeling and he never wanted it to leave.

Jack smiled at Mark, who was doing nothing to hide his emotions. Jack could feel the lump in his throat build up, but it was over-run by the sheer excitement. He was getting ready to marry his best friend. 

His mother quickly kissed him on the cheek, and handed him off to Mark. He gladly took his hand and ushered him up the few steps that held them above the rest of the room. 

They could hear the officiator speaking, but the words were slightly lost on the two, as they watched each other. They didn't want to be anywhere else in the world, than right there, right then.

It was time for their vows, and it wasn't something that was easy for either of them. The words were meaningful, and they were almost worried about sharing it to a roomful of people, but then they realized, they didn't care. They didn't care who was watching. They were there for each other, and that was all that mattered. 

Jack pulled out a small square of paper from the inside of his jacket and unfolded it with shaking hands. He cleared his throat, and looked between the paper and his groom as he read.

“Mark.” he took a deep breath. “When we finally met, months after talking almost non-stop, I was a nervous wreck. I looked up to you, in so many ways. I was worried I would say the wrong things, or I would just make a complete fool of myself in general. You're such a gentle, kind soul, and it's one of the many things I admire about you.

I was nervous when I asked you out, almost two months later. I was all the way in another country, but I was determined. It didn't take away the fact that you held all the power, and if you said the word, I would have the honor to be yours. I was even worse when it came around to meeting up with you again, five months after that. It would be the first time I would hold your hand. It would be the first time I would kiss you. It was the firsts for a lot of reasons, but most importantly, it was the first time I would get to spend time with you as my boyfriend.

Months after that, it was another meet-up. I wasn't as nervous this time around, but I couldn't wait to see you. I had one more risk to take, but moving across the world didn't matter, because it meant I could hold your hand whenever I wanted. There came a time where I wasn't so nervous with you anymore, but I could tell you were, for a short week or so. You asked me to be your husband, and for the first time, I didn't feel nervous. I'm standing here with my absolute best friend, who I get to spend the rest of my life with. I'm not worried about anything anymore. As long as you'll hold my hand. I love you.” By the time he finished, Jack's eyes were filled to the brim with tears, and Mark's tear-stained face smiled down at him. Mark cleared his throat, mouthed a quick 'I love you', but didn't pull out any paper. He had re-read the thing so many times, he practically had it memorized.

“Jack.” He grabbed his groom's hands again. “From the day we met, even though it was across the ocean, I knew you would be the shining light for years to come. It didn't matter how, at the time. You caught me when I was at my lowest, and you bring so much light into my life, you managed to pull me up from the ground. You make me feel like nobody else can. It's your laugh, your smile, the ways your eyes shine when you first wake up in the morning...” he cleared his throat softly. “When you asked me out, I could hardly contain my excitement. I was planning on doing the exact same just days later, but thankfully, you saved me from making a complete fool of myself. 

I remember the exact day I decided I wanted to marry you. You were recording, completely lost in your work, and I couldn't help but peak in the doorway to watch. It never really bothered you, if you even noticed me at all, which normally you were so wrapped up in your game, you didn't. This time, you did, though, and you looked up over the top of your computer screen and smiled at me. The look we shared was something I'll never forget in my entire life. Then, a few days later, I checked out the video you had posted, and it was the first time you didn't edit out my interruption. I got to watch that look on your face over and over again, and the more I saw it, the more I noticed it throughout the rest of the day. 

That's when I decided I wanted nothing more than to share that moment with you for the rest of my life. I love you, Jack.”

 

It was almost 3 PM, and Mark could do nothing more but smile as he kissed his husband.


End file.
